In a redundancy solution, two sets or multiple sets of systems with similar functions are established in different places far from each other. A redundancy technology is a reliability mechanism that maintains a capability of providing an application service by switching a working system to a redundancy system in a different place when a disaster such as an earthquake or a fire occurs or a critical failure such as power-off occurs on the working system.
Cloud computing is a service model in which computing work is distributed across a large number of distributed computers. In this model, there is a configurable computing resources sharing pool (including a network, a server, a storage device, application software, a service, and the like), which may provide available, convenient, and on-demand network access for a user. The cloud computing is a development result of integrating computing methods such as distributed computing, parallel computing, and utility computing with network technologies such as network storage, virtualization, and load balance.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a cloud computing architecture in the field of information technology (IT), a data center (DC) is generally used as a unit in a process of deploying each application object; multiple infrastructures and multiple application objects are deployed in one DC site, and DCs that have a redundancy relationship generally use cloud management platforms provided by a same device vendor. The DC herein may refer to a physical DC or a virtual DC.
When a new application object is deployed, a user first plans a corresponding redundancy solution according to a redundancy capability provided by a cloud computing system, and then instructs the cloud computing system to implement the redundancy solution planned by the user. This manner of manually planning a redundancy solution has poor flexibility, which is unfavorable to overall management of a system.